Revamp Warner Academy 3
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Vampire Rayian Fox is Back so the Cartoon Hearos get ready for there big fight agent the Toon Vampires and the Warners are turn into Vampires By Darcula, Blood, Volicne and Cartoon Volicne
1. Default Chapter

Date: October 29, 2004 a Female Mouse was walking towards the street when Belidonna Caught her.   
  
Minney: LET ME GO!   
  
Belidonna: Never!   
  
Then Vampire Rayian Fox came and Bite Minney neck.   
  
Minney: Arrrrrg!   
  
Then Minney became a Toon Vampire.   
  
V. Rayian Fox: Minney now go and send Mickey a Messaget.   
  
V. minney: Yes Master.   
  
Then V. Minney Flew off towards Disney studios.   
  
At Disney Studios Mickey was wating for Minney to come then a Furmeral Face show up.   
  
Mickey: Minney Were you bend?   
  
V. Minney: Well I was late comming here and I want to show you something.   
  
Mickey: Well what you want to show me?   
  
V. Minney(Show her Fangs): Join me love then Jump at Mickey.   
  
Mickey: Whate Minney NOOOOO!   
  
Then V. Minney Bite Mickey neck then Mickey is a Vampire.   
  
V. Minney: now Love Let turn our friends into a Vampire and Lock the Staft in.   
  
Then every Disiney toon is a Vampire and the Staft is lock in a Closet.  
  
Then Vampire Rayian Fox came in with his wife Belladonna.   
  
V. Rayian Fox: Now next let take over Histeria and Sonic and Freedom Fighters.   
  
Vampire Disney Toons: Yes Master.   
  
Charles Roberts as Alexander Armington II   
  
Vencen Prnice as Vampire Rayian Fox   
  
In   
  
Warner Acadmey 3: The Return of Vampire Rayian Fox.   
  
Note: Ok Jussonic you can post next.   
  
Date: October 30,2005 One year after Fifi,Alexander II and Hampton are marryed, Alex II went to Transavayian for a recon mission find out what going on in Romania. Cut to LFA HQ were are Histerians, Tiny Toons, Loony Toons, Sonic The Hedgehog and Freedom Fighters, ADGTH 1 and 2, Rugrats and Rugrats All Growups, CatDog and it crew, Angrey Beavers, Spongbob and his friends, Pokemon Seares, Anamaniacs, Digimon Seares, Swat Cats and the Pizza Cats were hanging out when Alexnader II came back and have tarabal news.  
  
Fifi: Love you Back but what wrong?  
  
Alexander II: The world is in grave danger My arch enemery came back Vampire Rayian Fox and Belladona Let him out.  
  
Shannabell(Dampire): WHAT Why mother let Farther out?  
  
Alexander II: To Reclame the world once more now he rectured every Vampire for every cartoon and Fan Ficiton shows and Catdog El Cupracrapa (the Tick Vampire) is back and want he want you two for revinge. And worst yet, I heard he turned every Disney toons into vampires!  
  
Cat: Oh great the Tick Vampire is back and want me and Dog as Vampires!  
  
Dog: He want me as a Vampire agan.  
  
Pule: He turned every Disney toons into vampires?!  
  
Buster: So that means we have to get ready for the Battle.   
  
Alexnader II: Right so Histeria get me Jussonic, Robert, Digi-Fan and Nifant tell them Vampire Rayian Fox and the rest of the Vampires are going to attack in 6 Days so we need them to help us in battle.   
  
Loud: What about Justin?  
  
Alexander II: I will think about it.  
  
Loud: Ok we on our way.  
  
Alexander II: and Bring them to the weapons room we are geting Vampire Hunting suft and Titaume Neck Brase and tell them to meat us in the meating room.  
  
Loud: Right.  
  
Part 3 The Meating   
  
BGM: Huka Blues by Harry Slash and the Slashtones.   
  
Every Toon inculding Jussonic, Digi-Fan, Robert, R6 and Ninfant have Vampire Hunting tools.  
  
AlexII: Ok We split up into three teams Me, Tiny Toons, Charles, Angle, his team, Buffy, her team, Anamaniacs, Jussonic, Digi-Fain, and Histeria will be Team One, Anthors, Freedome Fighters, Catdog, and Rugrats will be Team Two, Swat Cats, Pizza Cats, and Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers will be Team Three so let move out.   
  
All the Toons and Authors: Yes Sir.   
  
Cut to Disney Studios.   
  
Vampire Rayian Fox: Now Vampire Tick take some Vampire Disney Toons and Vampire Goofy and Max and Attack Nickalooden, Cartoon Network, Hana-Barabera Studios.   
  
Vampire Tick: Yes Sire.   
  
Then All the Vampire Ticks Frome into a Giant Bat and the Vampire Tick and Some of the Vampire Disney Toons inculding Vamprie Goofy and Max to Nickalooden Studios.   
  
Vampire Rayian: Now Vampire Bartmolowue Bat Take some Disney Vampires inculding Vampire Donald, Dasey, Huwey, Louey, and Duwey and Attack The Fox Box Studios,   
  
Vampire Bartmolowue Bat: Yes Sire now come on kiddys.   
  
Then Vampire Bartmolowue Bat, Vampire Disney, Vampire Donald, Dasey, Huwey, Louey and Duwey went to Nickalooden Studios.   
  
Vampire Dinosur: So whill this Fush them out.  
  
Vampire Rayian Fox: Yes it will.  
  
Belladonia: and we will have our dughter Back.  
  
Vampire Rayian Fox: Yes Love we will and the World will be Ours HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Part 4: The Warners's old pal  
  
(Cut to an office in Washington where the senator of Michigan, Axel Foley, the star of the Beverly Hills Cops films and other films (that Eddie Murphy has done) is busy doing paperwork when his phone starts ringing. He picks it up.)  
  
Axel Foley: Hello, the (bleep)ing senator of Michigan speaking.  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) Tell me a story!  
  
Axel: (Bleep) you!  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) Ahhh, come on! That's story got old by now!  
  
Axel: Look you mother(bleep)ers! For once, leave me alone! I got this senator job of Michigan to do and I can't (bleep)ing leave it everytime you (bleep) needs me to be in one of your (bleep)ing adventures!  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) Actually, we need some advice.  
  
Axel: On (bleep)ing what?  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) You see, Raiyan Fox is back and he's turning people into vampires.  
  
Axel: So? Why do I (bleep)ing care?  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) Can you please send in an army or something to stop them?  
  
Axel: Look, I ain't no (bleep)ing Bush! Go talk to him about your (bleep)ed up problems!  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) Pllleeeeaaaasseee?  
  
Axel: Ugh! Everytime, you give me the same old bull(bleep)! No more already!  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) But...  
  
Dot: (V.O. nervously) Uh, Yakko?  
  
Yakko: (V.O.) Not now sis. Talking to Good Ol' Axel.  
  
Axel: Hey! Who the (bleep) are you calling old?!  
  
(Suddenly he hears screams of terror on the phone and some evil laughing. Axel blinks in confusion.)  
  
Axel: What the (bleep) was that?!  
  
(Another voice on the phone answers him, but it ain't Yakko or Dot.)  
  
Voice: Ha ha ha ha! Finally! Not only I got revenge on the Warners, but they can their pals are now part of Raiyan Fox's army!  
  
Axel: Hey! I know you! You are that (bleep)ing vampire (bleep)swipe from that episode where those (bleep)ed up kids destroyed your castle! What's your name again?  
  
Dracula: Dracula, you annoying cop turned senator! Of course, you won't be needing that job once you bowed down to Rayian Fox!  
  
Axel: I ain't no (bleeping) bowing to no...  
  
(He is interrupted as Dracula hang up. Axel hung up too and then puts a button on his intercom.)  
  
Axel: Hey (bleep)! Have someone fit in for me again. I got to save those (bleep)ed Warners kids...again!  
  
Part 5 Charles an't happy about this  
  
In the HQ Charles is going anrgy,   
  
Charles: WHAT! Dracula got Dot and the Warners! GGRRRRRRRRRRR! Dracula Will PAY For this!   
  
AlexII: great Warners shouldn't haven't went with one of my Gards now this is worst.   
  
Loud:Now we got to face the Warners This is Bad.   
  
Chairty: Great I am not happy.   
  
Then Stactk Shock came in with Gear.   
  
Stacti: Now this Vampire thing is geting seares.   
  
Gear: Well I can come up with antdote in time.   
  
ALexII: Good Now get working.   
  
THen On TV: Nickaloden is beeing attack by Vampire Tick and his army and the Cartoon Studio is Beeing attack also.   
  
Cat: Great now Nick is being attack.  
  
Dog: Our firends are Vampires.   
  
Anthors: It have got worsted.   
  
Then in the Vampire Lare Rayian Fox is plese with Dracula work.   
  
Dracula: Loard Vampire Rayian Fox I give you the Vampires Warners.   
  
Vampire Yakko: How you doing Master.   
  
Vampire Wakko and Vampire Dot: Yea!   
  
Rayian: I am fine now let attack them now and I sence Charles is hear too.  
  
Vampire Dot: Oh Goody Charles is mine.   
  
Belladona: And our Daughter will join us.   
  
Vampire Rayian Fox: Yes she will and we rule the world HA HA HA HA! 


	2. Capture 58

Academy Attack, Charles get bite by Dot and Robocop came to help the team. February 26 2004, 4:10 PM   
  
Warner Acadmmy the Anamanics Vampires Attacking the Police Sation.   
  
Vampire Yakko, Wakko and Dot Have Starge in the coner.   
  
Vampire Yakko: Come on Starge join us.   
  
Starge: NEVER!   
  
Vampire Dot: WELL You Never have the choice.   
  
Then Vampire Wakko Bite Starge Neck and Starge is a Vampire.   
  
Now every Anamnicas is a Vampire inculiding AlexanderII Mom and Haft-Borther Vampire Slappy and Skippy.   
  
Then outside the Acdamy LFA Police Cars and Delta City Police Cars and who is leading the Delta City Police cars is Robocop and they surround the bulding.   
  
AlexII: Ok Me, Fifi, Anthors and Rouge will head one way, Axel, Robocop, Delta City Police officers, Jussonic, and Digi-Fan go in the back, Charles, Angle, Buffy and Stacit Shock go in the side door, and the LFA Officers take the roof, Histerians, Buster, Babs, Shirly, Plucky, Hampton, Rescue Rangers, Swat Cats, Pizza Cats, CatDog take the other side door now move out.   
  
Charles, Angle, Buffy and Stacit Shock.   
  
Charles: guys I am going to take the warners on my self but don't Kill the toon Vampires ok but fight them.   
  
Angle, Buffy and Stacit Shock: Ok.   
  
Charles went inside but he saw Vampire Dot Warner his love.   
  
Charles: Dot how did you know I was hear?   
  
Vampire Dot: I just here you love now two words Join us or I will make you!   
  
Charles: No way!   
  
Vampire Dot: Well You life! Then Vampire Dot attack Charles but Charles is a good fighter and he fight back.   
  
in the Back Axel, Robocop, Delta City Police officers, Jussonic, and Digi-Fan walk in and Axel walk behind Robocop.   
  
Axel: Well (Bleep) I am Safe with you.   
  
Robocop: The Toon Vampire will have a hard time biting me because my body is made of Titaume.  
  
Jussonic and Digi-Fan: That good.   
  
Then the Cartoon Network Vampires Toons Attack.   
  
Robocop: Men use Stun Buttlets and Fire back!   
  
Delta City Police officers: YES Sir!   
  
They fight the Cartoon Network Vampire Toons.   
  
Histerians, Buster, Babs, Shirly, Plucky, Hampton, Rescue Rangers, Swat Cats, Pizza Cats, CatDog enter the side door.   
  
Buster: Well the clost is clear.   
  
The the Vampire Tick came in with Vampire Tiny Toons and Vamprie Disney Toons and Vampire Nick Toons.   
  
Vampire Tick: Well Not for you Bunny!   
  
CatDog: Oh No It the Vampire Tick!   
  
Vampire Tick: Attack them!   
  
Vampire Doug Funny: Yes Master.   
  
Loud: Let fight.   
  
They Figth the Vampire Toons.   
  
in the front door. AlexII, Fifi, Anthors Rouge and Freedom Fighters enter the Door and AlexII Saw his mom.   
  
AlexII: Mom!   
  
Vampire Slappy: Hello Dear you suprise to see me?  
  
Vampire Sipkky: And We broung our fiends.   
  
Then the Vampire Loony Toons came.   
  
Vampire Pepe: Hello Nece!   
  
Vampire Bugs: Hello Guys!   
  
Vampire Lola: Hello!  
  
Vampire Daffy: It time to suck your Blood.   
  
AlexII: Mom I have to stop you so I am sorry to do this ATTACK!   
  
Sonic: Right!   
  
Fifi: Uncal I also Have no choice to Fight you.   
  
AlexII Team fight Vampire Slappy, Skippy and the Vampire Loony Toons.   
  
Back to Charles Fight with Vampire Dot then CHalres trip and hurt his leg.   
  
Charles: Ouch!   
  
Then Vampire Dot got on top of him.   
  
Vampire Dot: HA HA HA now Charles you will become a Vampire like or Not.   
  
Charles(Alex sorry bud but This is my fate I want you to save us from the Vampire Curse so good Luck find a Cure for the Vampire Toons) Turn back to dot "Go Ahead Do it Dot!   
  
V. Dot: Oh Goody Love you will be with me forever!   
  
Then V. Dot bite Charles in the neck.  
  
Charles: ARRRRRRRRRRRRG! The srceam can be heard.   
  
Then V. Dot give Charles her blood and Charles is a Vampire.  
  
Vampire Charles: Ok love let help them turn our friends into Vampires.  
  
Vampire Dot: Yes let do this.  
  
They went to fight AlexII Team.   
  
A sad turn of events   
  
(We see Axel, Robocop, Delta City Police officers, JusSonic, and Digi-Fan fight off the Cartoon Network vampires. Some of them try to bite Robocop's neck but with no luck.)  
  
Robocop: I dare you to try that again, (bleep)!  
  
(With stun shots, Robocop knocks some Cartoon Network vampires down. Meanwhile the Histerians, Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Hamton, Rescue Rangers, Swat Cats, Pizza Cats, and CatDog continued their attack against the Vampire Tiny Toons and Vamprie Disney Toons and Vampire Nick Toons.  
  
Vampire Goofy: H'yuck. You will soon fall to our forces, mortal.  
  
Plucky: Over my dead body, goof!  
  
Vampire Goofy: Well, suit yourself. H'yuk!  
  
Father Time: Remember, gang. They aren't really evil but remember to watch your necks.  
  
Sammy Melman: Oh great. Thanks for not warning us earlier!  
  
Father Time: Why?  
  
Sammy: (pointing) That's why.  
  
(Loud turns and to his shock Charity and Miss Information got bit in the neck by Chip and Dale. They screamed and as Loud stood there, Charity and Miss Info got turned into vampires.)  
  
Loud: NO! NOT CHARITY OR MISS INFO! ANYONE BUT THEM!  
  
V. Charity: Yes, my love, and now it's time for you to join us!  
  
V. Miss Info: You too, Smarty.  
  
Mr. Smartypants: No way! You may be the vampire version of my love, but I won't give in to your abducted ways!  
  
V. Miss Info: Oh, you will...eventually. If not, then I'd have to bite Loud's neck instead!  
  
Mr. Smartypants: Neck-stabbing (bleep)!  
  
(Cut to Alex II's team fighting their vampires. Alex II got slash by his vampire mother, but the hero managed to knock her away. As the fight resumes, a familiar figure flew into the scene making him angry.)  
  
Alex II: Rayian Fox!!!!  
  
Rayian Fox: We meet again, Alex II. How pity that this has to happened.  
  
Anthors: As Alex II's twin, I demand that you changed these toons back to normal!  
  
Rayian Fox: Oh, I don't think my new associate would like it.  
  
Anthors: What are you talking about?!  
  
Rayian Fox: Her.  
  
(Suddenly Rouge attacks Fifi and bit her in the neck. To both Alex II's and Anthor's horror, she succeeded in turning Fifi into a vampire.)  
  
V. Fifi: I shall destroy Alex II in the name of Rayian Fox!  
  
Anthors: But how?! Rouge is already a vampire!  
  
Rayian Fox: (laughing) Foolish twin! I have already brainwash Rouge earlier when no one was looking! Now she as well as some of your allies by now are under my control!!!!!  
  
(To make matters worst, the vampire Charles and Dot shows up, fangs a-showing. They, along with V. Fifi, Rouge, and the other vampires surrounded Alex II, Anthors, and the Freedom Fighters.)  
  
  
  
One Chance Fight Back AlexII and Anthors Fight V. Fifi and Rouge   
  
Sonic: Great ROuge is undercontor by a Vampire Fox what we do.   
  
Then All of sudent AlexII GreatGrandFarther Rex Armington show up and Smith Jackson AKA Day Walker.   
  
Rex: Hello Rayain trying to turn these toons into Vampires agan? Not on my grave you won't Now I am here to destory you once and For All.   
  
Smith: Turning my First Commander Wife into a Vampire Fox you just make your grave!  
  
AlexII: GrandFarther!  
  
Then Robocop show up.   
  
Robocop: AlexII and Anthors I will try to stun your girlfriends but get the Fox it the only way.  
  
Then Gere came in with the cure.  
  
Gere: AlexII I got the cure!   
  
Then Teen Titans came in.  
  
Roben: AlexII were are here.   
  
AlexII: Well Let ATTTACK!   
  
Then they Fight.   
  
V. Fifi go after AlexII but AlexII Grab V. Fifi and throw her to the otherside.   
  
AlexII: Sorry love but I have to do it.  
  
THen Rouge and Anthors began to fight.   
  
Then V. Charles Flew at AlexII but AlexII did a Flip Kick and knock V. Charles Back to the wall. Then AlexII Have to use the StarStowrd and Skyboomshield/   
  
AlexII: Starstowrd come to me!  
  
Then To Minncons transforme into a Sowrd it AlexII sizes and went into his hand and the shiled went into his hand.   
  
AlexII(With the Sword and Shiled): Arrrg!   
  
Then He got to V. Rayian Fox.   
  
AlexII(with the Starstowrd and Skyboom Shiledd): Now it you and me Vampire once i destory they will beback to normal.  
  
V. Rayian Fox(Grab his sword): I like to see you try creep!   
  
They began to fight.   
  
Jussonic you next. 


	3. Chapture 913

The Revenge of Jack the Ripper VIII   
  
(Loud and Smartypants, as we cut to them, are being forced to fight their lovers who were turned into vampires.)  
  
Loud: CHARITY, PLEASE LISTEN! IT'S ME LOUD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DEEP DOWN, YOU REALLY LOVE ME!  
  
V. Charity: If I do, then you'd let me bite you in the neck so you'd joined us.  
  
Loud: NEVER!  
  
Charity: Then prepared to get bit!  
  
(Back in the Alex II and Rayian Fox's battle, the two fight viciously. Gear runs over to V. Fifi in an attempt to give her the cure.)  
  
Gear: Here, this will changed you back!  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: (V.O.) Not on my watch, fool!  
  
(Suddenly Jack The Ripper VIII appears and grabs the antidote from Gear's hands. Gear is shocked.)  
  
Gear: What?! No!  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: (laughing evilly) You don't stand a chance. But maybe you could be a use to Rayian Fox.  
  
Gear: I don't get what you're saying.  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: You'll see.  
  
(Suddenly Myotismon appeared and attacked Gear, biting him in the neck. He screams which ended when Gear was turned into a vampire.)  
  
Myotismon: Now, who do you served?  
  
V. Gear: (hissing) Lord Rayian Fox.  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: Good job. Now kindly go ahead and turned everyone else into vampires. Except Alex II. Leave him to me!  
  
(Jack The Ripper flies away. Cut to Alex II and Rayian Fox's fight once more. It seems that Alex II is about to cut Rayian Fox's head.)  
  
Alex II: This is the neck, (bleep)hole!  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: Not on my watch, Alex II!  
  
(Jack The Ripper VIII appears and hits Alex II knocking him away from Rayian Fox. Alex II got up and looked shocked.)  
  
Alex II: You!  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: That's correct, Alex II! Despite the fact that you destroyed my body, I have returned to get revenge once and for all! And now I got this! (holding up the antidote)  
  
Alex II: The antidote!  
  
Rayian Fox: And your friends aren't doing any better. Good.  
  
(Alex II turns and sees that Gear is now a vampire and is biting the neck Beast Boy. To make matters worst, all the other members of Teen Titans are now vampires.)  
  
Alex II: (Bleep)! This got worst! I must pulled away my troops before I lose all of them! (talks into radio) Listen up! Retreat now! The situation just got worst!  
  
Axel: (V.O.) What are you (bleep)ing kidding me?! We got them on the (bleep)ing run, (bleep)!  
  
JusSonic: (V.O.) Uh, Axel? Some of the police officers got turned into vampires. Mr. Burns and Count Spankulot just show up.  
  
Axel: (V.O. pause) When the (bleep) do you want us to leave?  
  
Alex II: (frantic) Now! (to Rayian Fox) We'll be back and I'll be back with my wife!  
  
Rayian Fox: Go ahead, but by then you'll face an army of the vampire toons!  
  
(The villains and other vampires laughed evilly as the good guys was forced to retreat. Belladonna goes up to her husband.)  
  
Belladonna: Why did you let him go? You have him where you want him!  
  
Rayian Fox: He'll come back for his wife eventually and he does, we'll be ready for him.  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: And with Gear now our slave and the antidote in our possession, they don't stand a chance in Hades!  
  
Belladonna: Now, now. No need to bring him into this. On second thought, we may bring him in after all.  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: Stupid (bleep)ing jokes.  
  
  
  
In the Vampire lare Vampire Rayian Fox is going over the plan to the Vampire toons and Talking to his Daughter Vampire Sannabella.   
  
Vampire Rayian Fox: Now I sence AlexII is gavuring more forces to come and try to attack agan but this time this will be his last Fight now Sannabella your Frends ADGTH to Led the Vampire Toons to Attack AlexII and his Remaing Forces.   
  
Vampire Sannabella: Yes Farther.   
  
Then she left.   
  
Belladona: Now We got Chairley and My Twin Cousin Annabella under our Power and Sonic and his Freedom Fighters are under our power too and we rull the world but.   
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: We must desotry AlexanderII For Ever.   
  
Rayian: And the Armington Familey! inculding Rex Armington! HA HA HA HA!   
  
Belladona: What about Anthors?  
  
Rayian: Well Rouge can have him he will become a Vampire and Fight his Twin Borther AlexII! HA HA HA!   
  
Mr. Burns: So we must get ready for AlexII Attack.   
  
Rayian: Right Vampire Charles and Vampire Dot come forth.  
  
V. Charles: Yes My Master?   
  
Rayian: Tell the Vampire Toons to get ready to Fight AlexII Agan.  
  
V. Dot: Yes Master come love let go and tell them to get ready.  
  
V. Charles: Right love.   
  
The Two left.   
  
Rayian: AlexII You will die at my and Jack The Ripper VIII hands HA HA HA HA!   
  
Back in LFA HQ   
  
In the Taring Room AlexII was and Angrey mode when he Destory the Punching Bags then he came out real Angrey.   
  
AlexII: THAT FOX WILL PAY FOR THIS HE WILL DIE AT MY HANDS INCULDING JACK THE RIPPER VIII.   
  
Jussonic: Comedown well Robocop call for reinforcements.   
  
Then The Crow, Butt Ugley Martans, Mummys Alive, Spider-man, Iron Man, Hulk, Cyborgs 009-014 Came in, Kinghts of the Zoidac, Thundercats, VR Toorpers, Mask Rider, Digimon 1,2,3,4, Kerby, Tiff, Tuff, Medal Kinght, TMNT, Shaman Kinghts, Cubix, Funky Cops (Scence They Left Before Vampire Attack Fox Box) Astor Boy, Mucha Lucha (Sence they Left Before Vampires Attack Kids WB) Jet Le, Blade, Tekken Fighters, Battle Arena To-Sadin Fighters, The American Ninja, Stargent Joe Armstorng and Stargent Curets Jackson, Batman Beyond, Superman, Invader Zim (Well He left before Vampires Attack Nick), Mr. T, Robo Mr. T, and his team, Chuck Nories and his Team, Centurions, and Nack Wesale and his Bountey Hunters.   
  
Nack: Well this Vampire Rayian Fox giving you the Hard time well I beat Bautla well I am going to help you becasue I came from Queen Aliena to Return Sonic and his Friends to normal scene he is a Vampire I got the cure with us.   
  
Sleet: Yea AlexII We will help you to take Vampire Rayian Fox Down and bring your Friends Back to normal.   
  
Conker: So Let do this and get your and my Friend back from the Vampire Power.   
  
Berri: Yea!   
  
Dingo: What we wating for Let do it.  
  
Jussonic: Well We need all the Help we can get.   
  
Zim: Yes I will come with you Scene Dib is a Vampire I will help you.   
  
Gir: Yes we will help you.  
  
AlexII: Thanks Now LFA Army Get in your cars We going to Attack Vampire Rayian Fox Place Agan!   
  
LFA Troops and the Hearos: YAAAAA!   
  
Axel: Let (bleep) Go!   
  
So AlexII, Jussonic, Digi-Fan, Robocop, Anthors, and Axel got in the Stelth SUV. and the Troops got in the Jets, Tanks and Cars with Stun Bullets and Capture Missales Net and Nick the Wesale Bountey/Vampire Hunters got in there car and Zim and Gir got in there Vootrunner and they drove to Attack Vampire Rayian Fox Place.   
  
A Plot For Vampire Takeover  
  
(Back in the vampire lair, Rayian Fox is explaining his latest plot to his vampire minions (other than the vampire toons)  
  
Rayian Fox: My vampire minions, while our forces are busy taking care of Alex II and his men, it's time to get the most powerful artifact that will make sure the sunshine will never be a factor again!  
  
Myotismon: What is it, Rayian Fox?  
  
Rayian Fox: It's the star that gives heat to the planet Earth, but that's isn't important right now. (rimshot) No, what I am talking about is...the Medallion.  
  
Belladonna: I heard of it. It was once used to bring Alex II, his then wife, his clone, and Rouge the bat back to life a while ago.  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: And may I asked what it got to do with our quest?  
  
Rayian Fox: I plot to find the boy with the Medallion, steal it away from him, and use it to make us impossible to stop! Soon, not even the powers of Alex II can stop us!  
  
Mr. Burns: And where is this boy right now?  
  
Rayian Fox: He is in Hong Kong. Myotismon, Count Spankulot, go there and get the Medallion. I don't care if you bite the boy or kill him, but get me that Medallion!  
  
Myotismon/Count Spankulot: Yes sire!  
  
Belladonna: Soon, my dear. Our forces will reign supreme on this world, right my daughter?  
  
V. Sannabella: Yes my mother.  
  
(Rayian Fox laughs evilly. Cut to Alex II and his forces as they are getting close to the vampires' lair. Loud and Mr. Smartypants are with Alex II's bunch in the Stealh SUV.)  
  
Loud: How can we save the others? Rayian Fox and company got the antidote!  
  
Anthors: Don't worry. I'm sure that my original self has an idea.  
  
Alex II: Let me think on that, and I'll get back to you.  
  
Axel: Ah (bleep)ing weak!  
  
  
  
Sky in Hong Kong saving Sanders  
  
in AlexII Suv: Mr. Smarteypants can you creat another antodote and here the prints from Gear how to make the antodote.  
  
Mr. Smarteypants: Well I can it will take some time.   
  
AlexII: Well when you get done put the antodote in the Super Sokers becasue I got a plan and I have to radio Sky. (Radio): Sky are you in Hong Kong?  
  
SKY(Radio): Yep I am and I am arear of the siutation we are transporting Sanders to your cornadents and we will be there ETA 7 Minnents in the Stelth Fast Jet.  
  
AlexII: Good We meet you at the enrtance.   
  
Sky(Radio): Ok over and out.   
  
AlexII: Now Rayian know that I got the Medalion and He wouldn't Kill me If he want it.  
  
Then Back at Rayian Fox lare. Myotismon/Count Spankulot return empy hand it.  
  
Myotisom: Sir that Bundger Count Spankulot Lost the Medalion and Sky and his Army attack us and Trasported Sanders to AlexII.   
  
Rayian Fox: WHAT!   
  
Jack The RipperVIII: YOU BUNGGERS! NOW WE CAN"T KILL ALEXANDERII HE HAD THE MEDALION WHAT WE DO?  
  
Rayian Fox: I got a Ideal We will use V. Fifi and Rouge to mind link with There Husbens AlexII and Anthors then once they get here V. Fifi and Rouge will turn AlexII and Anthors into Vampires and AlexII will be force to hand me the Medalion then we killed them.   
  
Jack The RipperVIII: WHAT THEY WILL BRING MY OTHER ARCH NEMESE SURLOCK HOMES AND DR. WASTION!   
  
Rayian Fox: WELL JACK YOU CAN KILL SURLOCK HOMES AND DR. WASTION First then AlexII becuase wille AlexII is A Vampire I will make him suffer by turning his Friends into Vampires Fifi and Rouge Mind Link to your Husbins.   
  
V. Fifi/Rouge: YES Master.   
  
Back in AlexII Sleth SUV Park outside with the Selth Fast Jet and Sanders hand the Meldaion to AlexII and Surlock Home and Dr. Wastion is with the Troops as well.   
  
Sanders: Gard the Medalion Rayian Fox will get it from you and he know he can't kill you unlese he take the Medalion away from you.   
  
AlexII: I know He won't get it.  
  
Then AlexII and Anthors got hit with the Mindlink and it was Vampire Fifi and Rouge Talking to Them Telepathey.  
  
V. Fifi(mindlink): Love I know you there and you have the Medalion and we can't kill you but if you come in here I will Attack you and turn you into a Vampire like me then you will be force to give the Medalion to Rayian Fox HA HA HA!  
  
Rouge: Same here Anthors love now when I bite you we will be togever as Vampire for ever and help Rayian Fox Take over the world HA HA HA!  
  
AlexII: Fifi I have no choice to fight you but I won't be turn into a Vampire.   
  
Anthors: Same here Rouge.  
  
V. Fifi and Rouge(mindlink): Well that too bad you will be Vampries like or not and Jack the Ripper VIII know that Surlock Homes and Dr, Wastion form the 22nd Century is there and he will kill them HA HA HA!  
  
AlexII: We have to face our wife first rest of you take the Super Sokers and turn The Toon Vampire Back to normal and Surlock Homes and Dr. Wastion Fight Jack the Ripper VIII while me, Anthors, Razor and Tammy Take care of Rayian Fox, Belladona, ADGTH, V. Fifi, Rouge, V. Tiny Toons, V. Anamaniacs and V. Charles.   
  
Toops: Right.  
  
AlexII: Charge!   
  
They began to fight.  
  
Will AlexII Beat Rayian Fox or will V. Fifi and Rouge turn AlexII and Anthors into Vampires and Force to give the Medalion to Rayian Fox next time on Warner Academy 3. 


	4. Chapture 1418 is it the end or not

Gillimon VS Myotismon, Other Toons Fight Vampire Toons   
  
Alex Dodge the Grisly Wing and call his Digimon.   
  
Alex: Gillimon Are you ready?   
  
Gillimon: YEA!  
  
Alex: WARP DIGIVOLE!   
  
Gillimon: Gillimon WARP_DIGIVOLE TOO!   
  
Then he change into Wearthmon.   
  
Wearthmon: Wearthmon!   
  
Myotismon: A Digimon Let Fight!   
  
Wearthmon: You ON!   
  
Razor kill Mr. Burns with a stake and Tammy Tied up Count Spanklot.   
  
Then AlexII and Anthors went to Rayians Laire and Found him on his Thrown with Belladon, V. Fifi, Rouge, Vampire Tiny Toons, Vampire Catdog, Vampire Tick, Vampire Dinosure, Vampire ADGTH, Vampire Loony Toonsm Vampire Slappy, Vampire Skippy, Vampire Anamaniacs, Vampire Freedom Fighters and Vampire Charles.   
  
Then Slurlock Homes and Dr. Wastion Fighting Jack the Ripper VIII.   
  
Rayian Fox: So AlexII and Anthors you made it here now V. Fifi and Rouge want to bite you so you can give me the Medalion and other Vampires Toons and Vampires Charles will Attack the Normal Toons, Jussonic, Digi-Fan and Axel Foley now go and Attack them.  
  
Vampires Toons and Vampire Charles: Yes Master.   
  
Vampire Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Charles Attack Axel, Jussonic, Digi-fan and Lisa Simpson.   
  
The Vampire Toons Attack Normal Toons.   
  
Rayian: Now you won't need those.   
  
Then Belladona use her Magic to Took the Super Sokers and Stun Guns away from Anthors And AlexII.   
  
AlexII: Great.   
  
Anthors: Doubal Great.   
  
V. Fifi: Now Love you will join us.   
  
Rouge: Yes Love join Us now!   
  
Then V. Fifi use her Tail grab AlexII Wase and Drag him to her then grab him in her super Grip and try to bite AlexII neck but AlexII is Trying to not to get bit.   
  
Then Rouge Did the Dive Grab and Grab Anthors in her Super Grip and Pin Anthors to the ground and Try to Bite Anthors but Anthors doing the same thing.  
  
Vampire Charles Attack Jussonic, Vampire Dot attack Digi-Fan and Vampire Yakko Attack Axel.   
  
Things got interesting  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: And now, Holmes, you will pay for what you did to my ancestor.  
  
Sherlock Holmes: My dear boy, I believed you are making a big mistake.  
  
Jack the Ripper VIII: Don't be ridiculous! I know I couldn't!  
  
Sherlock: (shrugged) Well, don't say I didn't warned you.  
  
(Sherlock quickly took out some sort of weapon and fire a shot at Jack The Ripper. It went through the villain who laughed evilly.)  
  
Dr. Watson: Sherlock, you missed him!  
  
Sherlock: On the contrary, I wasn't aiming for him.  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: What?!  
  
(Jack The Ripper VIII then sees that Sherlock's aim hits V. Fifi head on before she could be able to bite Alex II. She screams, covers her eyes, then a few seconds later, she was restored to normal.)  
  
Fifi: My love, what happened?  
  
Alex II: Fifi! You are back to normal!  
  
Rayian Fox: Jack the Ripper, you idiot! You let him changed her back!  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: But...but how?!  
  
Sherlock: I got my friend Smartypants to do the favor of building the same device with the same antidote that will restored toons to normal except no magic can take it away. I knew Belladonna will do something like take our hope away so I came prepared. Speaking of prepare, Watson, will you do the honors?  
  
Dr. Watson: (taking out another device) Right-o, sir!  
  
(Dr. Watson pushed the button that causes a bunch of light to appeared in the room nearly blinding everyone. As soon as it's gone, Rouge, the Tiny Toons, Catdog, ADGTH, the Looney Tunes, Slappy, Skippy, Animaniacs, the Freedom Fighters and Charles are back to normal.)  
  
Yakko: Whoa! My head feels like it gone through a nightmare-ville.  
  
Charles: JusSonic, is that you? Why does it look like I am about to bite you?  
  
JusSonic: Simple. You got turned into a vampire, plain as simple.  
  
Charles: Oh. Yeah.  
  
Axel: Okay, now that the (bleep)ers are back to normal, will you please get off me (bleep)?!  
  
Yakko: Ahh, come on Axel, buddy. Don't you miss me?  
  
Axel: (Bleep) You!  
  
Rayian Fox: (to Alex II) You! You done this!  
  
Alex II: Actually no. It was Sherlock who plan ahead, not just me.  
  
Rouge: I am so glad I am back to normal, love.  
  
Anthors: Yeah, yeah. Same here.  
  
Rayian Fox: Grrrr!!! Vampire Dinosaur, Vampire Tick, and my wife destroy the others! Jack The Ripper, continue what you were doing! Alex II is mine!!!!  
  
Belladonna: Yes dear.  
  
Sannabella: You are going down hard, mother!  
  
Alex II: And Rayian Fox, I still got the Medallion, so if you want it, come and get it!  
  
Rayian Fox: Die mother (bleep)er!  
  
Axel: Hey, I am the only one who swears around here (bleep)hole!  
  
  
  
Alexander II VS Rayian Fox Battle of the Highlanders   
  
(BGM: Highlander Fight Backgournd Music)   
  
AlexanderII Took out his Sword And Same as Rayian Fox.  
  
Sannabella Fire a Magic Shot to her Mother Belladona and Bel was hit hard then Annabella Join Sanna to fight Belladonna Then the Freedom Fighters, Tiny Toons, Disney Toons, Histerians, authors, Anthors, Rouge, Anamaniacs, Loony Toons, and Catdog Fight the Vampire Dinsour and Vampire Tick.   
  
Surlock and Dr. Wastion Fights Jack The Ripper VIII.   
  
Back to AlexII and Rayian Fox Fight.   
  
AlexII: Rayian this will be the end of you when you lose your Head and your powers will go to me.   
  
Rayian Fox: Your Head will be lose and I will have your powers!   
  
Then They Began to fight.   
  
Back at the Surlock and Jack The Ripper VIII Fight Surlock Homes grab a Bottle then Jack The Ripper enter the Bottle and Surlock Close the Bottle with Jack The Ripper VII.  
  
Jack The Ripper VIII: LET ME OUT HOMES!   
  
Surlock: I Think not.   
  
Then Catdog Put Galice Juce on Vampire Tick and the Vampire Tick return to Normal.  
  
Tick: NOOOOO NOT ANGAN CURSE YOU CATDOG I WILL HAVE MY REVING AGAN!   
  
Then CatDog Flick the Tick to the wall.   
  
Cat: We here the same thing over agan so give it a rest.   
  
Dog: YEA!   
  
Then Slappy Blow up the Vampire Dinousoure then Buster Put the Stake in the Vampire Dinousore heart and he was destory.   
  
Then Annabella and Sannabella Tie up Belladona.   
  
Axel: Well That the end of (Bleep) Vampire.   
  
Fifi: Well AlexII is Fighting Rayian Fox.  
  
Charles: Well We better see the fight.  
  
Jussonic: Yea.   
  
Then they see AlexanderII and Rayian Fox Sword Fighting.   
  
Sword Hit back and Forth then Alex Did a Spin Kick to Rayian Face then Rayian Did a Roundhouse Kick to AlexII mouth then AlexII Knock off Rayian Sword then Slice his Head.  
  
Rayain: NOOOOOO!   
  
Then Rayian Head Fells off then All the Power went to AlexII and he screams and he put his hand on his chechs and Fifi Ran over to him and hug him  
  
FifI: Love you did it.  
  
AlexII: yes love I did it.   
  
with title "The End....Or Is It???"  
  
(Cut to the LFA HQ as everyone, included those who were freed from the vampirism, are celebrating.)  
  
Mickey: (famous laughter) We aren't vampires anymore. Of course, we are sorry for what we did.  
  
Minnie: Yeah, we don't know what came over us.  
  
Yakko: Say....don't I know you?  
  
Mickey: Uh, before you start, I like to say that wasn't us you fought in the first WA story. Those were clones made by Snowball to framed us.  
  
Dot: Oh really?  
  
Mickey: Yeah! Can't you at least leave us alone???  
  
Wakko: I dunno. Can we?  
  
Yakko: Ahhhh. I guess we would let the earlier rivalries slide. But...for the whole turning us into vampires thing, you got to do more than that to get on our good sides. (eyes wiggling)  
  
Minnie: Ooh, I knew he would say something like that.  
  
(Cut to Alex II and his family.)  
  
Alex I: Well, I got to say son, that you did a good job of destroying Rayian Fox once and for all.  
  
Slappy: Yeah, let's hope we never see him again.  
  
Alex II: Until the next adventure sadly.  
  
Slappy: Heh?  
  
Alex II: Nothing. Say, what happened to Myotismon? I don't know what happened to him.  
  
Gillimon: After his boss was disappeared, he went back to the Digital World.  
  
Alex II: How sad for him. Not!  
  
Sherlock: And you don't have to worry about Jack The Ripper VIII. He's in a dimensional prison where he should stay for all time.  
  
Alex II: Villains always find a way to escaped justice. But let's not discuss that for now. (to Fifi) Let's kiss love.  
  
Fifi: Okay, love.  
  
(Alex II and Fifi kisses.)  
  
Loud: (V.O.) GET A ROOM! (We hear kissing offscreen) NEVER MIND!  
  
(Cut to a graveyard late at night. The camera scrolls around until it's stops in front of a tombstone which reads "In the Not-So-Loving Memory of Rayian Fox". Suddenly, a hand pops out of the ground like a zombie at the end of a horror film. We fade out before we can see whose hand is it.)  
  
The End...Or Is It!  
  
(Evil laughter is heard offscreen)  
  
Cast list  
  
Charles Roberts: Alexander Armington II, Himself, Anthors Armington II  
  
Frank Welker: Rayian Fox, Pule Houser, Father Time  
  
Rob Paulsen: Yakko Warner, Sammy Melman, Mr. Smartypants  
  
Jess Harnell: Wakko Warner  
  
Tress MacNeille: Dot Warner, Cho-Cho  
  
Sherri Stoner: Slappy Squirrel  
  
Nathan Ruegger: Skippy Squirrel  
  
Eddie Murphy: Axel Foley  
  
Kath Soucie: Fifi LaFume, Lola Bunny  
  
Belle Neuwirth: Belladonna, Sanabella  
  
Wayne Allwine: Mickey Mouse  
  
Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse  
  
Jim Cummings: Cat, Smith Jackson  
  
Tom Kenny: Dog, Vampire Dinosaur  
  
Charlie Adler: Buster Bunny  
  
Cody Ruegger: Loud Kiddington  
  
Laraine Newman: Charity Bazaar, Miss Information  
  
Jeff Glen Bennett: Lucky Bob, Delta City Police Officers  
  
Nora Dunn: Lydia Karaoke  
  
Dan Castellaneta: Dracula  
  
Phil LaMarr: Static  
  
Jason Marsden: Gear  
  
Daran Norris: Count Spankulot, Sgt. Small, Sky Armington  
  
Richard Epcar: Myotismon  
  
Harry Shearer: Mr. Burns  
  
Oliver Cotton: Jack the Ripper the 8th  
  
JusSonic: Himself  
  
Digi-Fan: Herself  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar: Buffy  
  
David Hasselhoff: Angle  
  
Robert John Burke: RoboCop  
  
Thomas McHugh: Doug Funnie  
  
Billy West: Bugs Bunny, Rex Armington  
  
Joe Alaskey: Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck  
  
Maurice LaMarche: Pepe LePew, Sleet  
  
Jason Anthony Griffith: Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Bill Farmer: Goofy  
  
Chris Seavor: Conker  
  
Louise Ridgeway: Berri  
  
Peter Wilds: Dingo  
  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Invader Zim  
  
Rosearik Rikki Simons: GIR  
  
Chris Sanders: Sanders  
  
Barry Gordon: Razor  
  
Steven Hay Blum: Gillimon/Wearthmon  
  
Jason Grey-Stanford: Sherlock Holmes  
  
John Payne: Dr. Watson 


End file.
